Vampire Sisters
by LightDarkShadow
Summary: In case you're wondering, I don't know Edward Cullen or any dude named Stefan. As a matter of fact, I don't know any vampire. For the past three years it's been just me, my sister Maya, and…her mother.  Please Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

I ran towards her, my fangs set to dig into her. The world around me whizzed by in a blur, all I saw was her. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, sweet, and sour all at the same time; the perfect combination to make any vampire's mouth water.  
>She stumbled, falling against one of those old, vandalized buildings in New York.<br>The surroundings were dark, she was cornered, and no one was around...perfect. I hovered over her, staring at her pale throat where her blood boiled in anxiety. I could already taste her blood under my tongue. I looked back down at her face, her fear flooding her face, the face that protected me against everything I feared. Silent tears formed around her dark green eyes, the eyes that had reassured me during rough times.  
>"Emma, please." She whispered.<br>I sighed and unclenched my jaw, I can't kill my own sister

I woke with a start, my face beading with sweat. I licked my dry lips nervously. It  
>was just a dream! I thought. Nothing really happened. But, something would've have happened, something I would regret my entire life- sucking the life out of the one person who actually cared about me, my older sister.<br>I could kill dozens of people with only my teeth. My strength could destroy not  
>only people but everything that is in my path. I can bring the death of more than a thousand people without trying, in less than one hour. Believe me, I'm not bragging.<br>Yeah, I'm a vampire, and I am not proud.

In case you're wondering, I don't know Edward Cullen or any dude named Stefan. As a matter of fact, I don't know any vampire. For the past three years it's been just me, my sister Maya, and…her mother.  
>Notice how I said her mother, not our mother. Sally and I have never had a close relationship after dad got remarried. Ever since dad died she always seemed to be angry or afraid of me. As soon as she saw the pools of blood around his body, she assumed it was me –A craving blood-thirsty eleven year old vampire. Since then, every single time she saw me, she would turn into a completely different person. Not like her usual kind, soft careful personality. No, when she sees me, her eyes turn wild and her voice is discordant and shrill. Her dark green eyes always show fear, regret and hatred.<br>It makes me want to go back to the time when it was only my dad and –nobody else. The two of us were a happy family of blood thirsty demons. There was no one to nag us, or tell us what to do, and there always seemed to be an unlimited supply of blood to fill up both of our stomachs. But, everything changed, the day dad met Sally.  
>To get blood, Dad usually starts by making a conversation, trying to get friendly always make our meal a bit more comfortable. I would usually be there with him, but hiding, just in case anything went wrong. Next, he would try to get them somewhere alone, where nobody would ever look. Typically, it was an old, isolated bar or a deserted alley behind some secluded buildings. And then…bam! We'd have our meal, and get out of there.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I found my sister downstairs making breakfast.  
>"How'd you sleep?" she inquired as she eyed my mused up blonde hair and red eyes.<br>"Fantastic." I muttered.  
>"Doubt it. I heard you shuffling in your bed last night. You had that dream again didn't you?"She said knowingly.<br>"No, I didn't!"  
>"Then why do you have that guilty look on your face again?"<br>"Of course I have a guilty look on my face! I almost killed you… again, Maya!"  
>Maya rolled her eyes as she slid the omelet onto a plate with a spatula."For the last time Emma, you'll never hurt me! It was just a stupid dream! Why don't you trust yourself? I told you, you're different from the others!"<br>"How do you know that I'm not exactly like them? I can kill as harshly as they can, I can drink anybody's blood without second guessing myself, can't I? Shouldn't I be living with them- all locked up, where they can't hurt anybody?"  
>"No Emma!" She slammed the spatula down onto the table. "You are so much different than them! You still don't get it do you? You have a heart, unlike them! You have a soul, they don't!"<p>

That's usually my typical mornings. I wake up, fight with my sister, and then head off to school. And no, I don't drink blood in the mornings. As a matter of fact, I haven't tasted blood ever since dad died.  
>After every day, I can feel my stomach wishing, craving, and demanding for the drink. It's getting harder and harder to quench my undying thirst. Maybe that's why I get those terrible nightmares more often –my increasing hunger.<br>Now, about the whole vampires not dying thing…so not true! Whoever thought vampires were immortal has got some serious problems. (I might have to have a serious talk with Stephanie Meyer about this topic.) As you can see, my father died, so don't act all surprised when I write about it. We are almost exactly like humans, except for a tiny difference –we drink blood…they don't. We do age, like you humans, but always look younger than how old we really are. We do have a beating heart, and blood in our body, like humans.  
>However, vampires don't die very easily. Our strength and power can protect us from any sort of unwanted creatures. We don't die in car accidents, we don't die if we have heart attacks. We don't die if animals trample over us, we don't die if humans run over us. We don't die by getting shot, by getting hit with knives, or running through fire. Pretty scary, huh? I bet you want to know how a vampire can die, right? The only way a vampire can truly die, is being killed by the hands of another one of our kind.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My dad's death bothered me. Well, that should be quite obvious since I was his daughter. Even though he ignored me for a long period of time, I still loved him. When I stood over his dead body, I felt insecure, poignant, and had the need for revenge. That day I vowed that I would find the ruthless, merciless vampire who caused this much misery to my family.  
>For the past three years, not a single clue or action could lead me to the murderer. The only evidence I had so far, was that he was a vampire. Nothing else. Nothing. Not even a trace, of who it was and why they did what they did.<br>I've been researching, looking, and even reading, trying to find techniques to protect Maya if the murderer comes back. But nobody's come. Usually, when a vampire finds a prey, not only does he/she die, so does his/her relatives. For the last three years, not a single soul has come to haunt us in our nightmares, or kill us in our sleep.  
>It seemed as though this vampire's purpose or even orders were to just kill my dad. Nobody else in this family. But they didn't know that killing my dad, would end up killing the life of this family in the same way.<p>

Ugh. School. If you told me to choose between battling three million carnivorous wolves single-handed or going to high school, I'll most likely choose the wolves.  
>To me, school is like a complete waste of time. You take your time learning in class, but when you come home you forget everything. In my head, information goes through one ear, then out the other.<br>You must be wondering why a vampire has to go to school. Edward Cullen was so smart he didn't even need to know the question to give the correct answer. I mean, vampires are already super smart and get good grades, right? Wrong. I, a vampire have gotten loads of grades during my school life, most of them –bad. My lowest is a seven, my highest is an eighty. I know, I know, I'm stupid! But the truth is, I don't care about school! I just go there to kill time… and to smell the mouthwatering blood. But other than that, school literally sucks! So when my sister ordered me to get ready for my first day at high school, I wasn't exactly thrilled.  
>Do I have any friends? Well, I think you guessed the answer to that one…none. It's not like I'm vicious to my classmates, I'm just not nice to them. Sure they try to be friends with me, but let's be serious, it's a huge risk for a human to be friends with a vampire. The whole thing could end up as a bloody mess! Am I right, or am I right?<p>

"Emma, what are you daydreaming about again? Get to school; otherwise you'll be late…again. You don't want to start high school on a bad note!" Maya lectured.  
>"Whatever." I muttered as I stood up and walked toward the door.<br>"Aren't you going to change or at least fix your hair?" my sister asked, eying my baggy T-Shirt and ripped pajama bottoms.  
>"What's the point?"<br>"Emma-"  
>I slammed the door shut before she could complete her sentence. I could feel the scorching heat of the sun on my face, which was already beading with sweat. Why do girls dress up so much anyway? It's not like school's a fashion contest or anything. All they want to do is get noticed.<br>I smirked. Hah! Getting noticed… while those girls wake up at five in the morning just to straighten their hair and get noticed, I'm sleepin' in and trying my best not getting noticed!  
>I stopped short at the park bench down the street. The old, off-white sign next to it was labeled: Bus Stop.<br>Yeah, I know….you usually don't see random vampires taking the bus to school. But hey, if you left the house the way I did, chances are –you aren't getting a ride.  
>Just then, the screeching, rusty sounds of the bus broke me out of my reverie. The door swung open, and the familiar face of an elderly woman appeared behind the driver's seat.<br>She inspected me –my hair, my face, my clothes, and then sighed. "Morning Emma."  
>I nodded curtly and stepped into the non-air conditioned bus. The whispers flooded down the aisle and into my ear.<br>"Who in the world is that?"  
>"What's up with her face?"<br>"Did she forget to look at a mirror?"  
>I grinned inside. Great! They hate me already! This year might not turn out so bad after all!<br>I walked toward the seat at the end of the bus with such force, that I made the girl sitting in front of me flinch.  
>This is perfect! Some kids even look a bit scared of me! I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked at the seat beside me to see a puny, bespectacled girl, who definitely did not look as though she was old enough to be in high school…probably just another nerd that skipped a couple grades. I returned her stare, except I made sure mine was extra cold and hollow. A glare that a kid could even have nightmares about. I saw her shiver, in the eighty degree weather. I grinned. I could get used to this! I thought, as I waited for the bus to reach to reach my prison.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into homeroom –late, willing to start this year off with some attitude.  
>"Miss Evens, am I correct? Might I ask, how do you come late to homeroom if you take a bus?" asked a middle-aged, tall, brown-haired man.<br>I was silent for a second. Was it me, or did this guy look a lot like Dad? I pushed away the thought. It can't be him. He's dead now…nobody can change that.  
>"Miss Evens? Why did you come to homeroom late, even though you take a bus?"<br>"'Cause, I can." I said. That's me, suave Emma. I walked over to an empty desk at the back of the classroom and sat down. Then, pushed my feet onto the desk and waited for his reaction.  
>"You look quite relaxed." he smiled, as he towered over my desk.<br>Wow! His eyes crinkle and light up when he smiles….just like dad's used to. "I feel relaxed." I said coldly.  
>"Feet. Off. The. Table." He instructed. The teacher was no longer smiling.<br>"No thanks, Mr. Whatsyourname."  
>"Might I remind you that this is a school, not your living room."<br>"Really? I don't feel a difference."  
>All of a sudden, he took one big, bulky binder from his desk, and shoved my feet off the table. "That's much better. I don't understand what parents teach ungrateful, rude, idiotic children like you. I'll be seeing you afterschool for detention!"<br>By now, all of the other students were staring at us, as though we were live entertainment. Wait…we were live entertainment!  
>"I don't think so." With that, I stood up, picked up that bulky binder and slammed it onto the dude's nose.<br>Out of nowhere, I watched the dark blood drip down his nose, I could feel my stomach growling, no begging for a lick of that luscious blood. Then, I remembered. As I watched the blood fall from my teacher's nose, I recognized that hazy flashback of me standing over my father's dead body - the dark cherry red blood scattered around the kitchen floor, outlining my father's limp, dead body.  
>I looked back down at the blood-stained binder at my hands and then at the bloody face of that poor man.<br>What have I done? I thought as I ran out of the classroom.

"You broke your teacher's nose?" Maya cried, her eyes filled with astonishment. It was evening, my sister and Sally (who was eating upstairs) were just finishing dinner when the terrible news of my acting up in class arrived with my Board of Ed. hearing letter. "It was your first day at school! How in the world did you already manage to break forty year old man's nose?"  
>"He was annoying me and I found a big binder!" I said, trying hard to not laugh at my sister's reaction.<br>"This is definitely not funny. This is your second…no, third expulsion letter from three different schools. If you keep this up, we're gonna run out of places to send you!"  
>"Maybe, I don't want to get sent anywhere!"<br>"Don't be silly, you have to get an education!" Maya scolded.  
>"That's not what I need." all of a sudden I felt anger and resentment boiling in my body. Waves of ravenous hunger ran through my stomach. I glared at Maya. Only one thought crossed my mind, I must have food! I walked closer to where my sister was washing dishes. Although I was about two inches shorter than her, I could easily lift her with my fists. "What I need is blood!"<br>I bared my teeth closer and closer to where Maya's pulse was beating rapidly. I could already smell her. Yes! Finally….I thought as I opened my mouth wider to devour the only meal I had in three long years!  
>"Emma, please." She cowered in fear.<br>That was when the world started to come back to me. The nightmare that haunted my nights almost came true: I looked back down at her face, her fear flooding her face, the face that protected me against everything I feared. Silent tears formed around her dark green eyes, the eyes that had reassured me during rough times.  
>"Emma, please." She whispered.<br>I scrunched my eyebrows together, and let go of my sister's surprised  
>frail body. I closed my eyes, as I felt water trickling in the corners. I heard my throat choke up, and covered my mouth with my murderous hands and ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room.<br>I almost killed my sister


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my closet and grabbed the old, tattered blue backpack that was shoved roughly in the back, and flung it open on my bed. I can't stay here anymore. I'm becoming restless. I need blood…I need to find my father's murderer! Hastily opening up one of the drawers of my bureau, I tossed some of my clothes into the open backpack. Sneakers…where are my stupid sneakers? I spotted the ripped up Nikes under the messy pile if random stuff in the front of the closet. There, that's all I need. Before zipping the bag closed, I glanced around at my room to make sure I wasn't missing anything. My eyes stopped at the only picture in my room. I picked it up and gently placed it into one of the thick pouches in my backpack. I would need to look at Maya's face to get through this. Then I walked towards the door. I couldn't help but look back at the room I would see for the last time. Now, I think we all know that I'm not the emotional type, but as I stared at the drawing covered walls and unmade bed, something cracked loose. I felt my eyes start to water again and sighed, "Goodbye." I turned off the lights and slipped out of the open window that led towards the driveway –it saved more time than walking out the front door. I lifted the window gingerly, trying to avoid the loud screeching noise it would usually make when opened. I pulled my legs over the edge, and started to run (quietly) towards the road. "Going somewhere?" I heard someone's familiar laugh as I skid to an abrupt halt. There she was. The woman I least expected to see at midnight, staring at the road ahead. "Why do you care, Sally?" "I don't, but Maya will. And I can't stand to think of what Maya would do when she finds out that you've run away!" This was the first time in ages Sally had not turned into a lunatic while talking to me. "I'm not running away, I am… um, I'm sleepwalking," I stammered nervously in my shock. "Hm. I didn't know that a person could carry out a conversation while sleepwalking. Face it Emma, you're running away. You're scared of staying with us, you're worried that you might kill Maya. Tell me the truth, why are you leaving?" "To find him." "Who?" " You know who." Suddenly, I saw Sally turn back into the maniac. Her skin went icy pale, as though something had drained out all of the blood from her body. As she spoke, her voice shook, "If you're talking about my John's killer, you won't find her. Because she's standing right in front of me!" "Sally for the last time, I didn't kill my father! I may be a lot of things –bloodthirsty, stubborn, stupid, miserable- but the one thing I try not to be is a murderer. You don't know how hard I try!"My voice was trembling furiously. This time, I didn't even try to control the tears that poured down on my face. Frustration and desperation overwhelmed my brain. "I loved my dad as much as you did…no matter how much harm he caused me, I will always love him. I was eleven… I was too young to hurt anybody yet. When you found me at the crime scene, It was pure coincidental! I swear to you, I didn't murder my father!" I sobbed. My loud, crying voice filled up the silent night. There stood Sally, her eyes filled with hatred, sadness and regret, speechless. I sighed, thinking that I had finally convinced her something I couldn't for the last three years. Being speechless like that could mean one thing –she finally believed me. Finally. I felt a weight I hadn't known I had been holding being lifted. Little did I know that only one word could ruin this feeling of relief: "Liar." I sucked in my breath as Sally ran back towards the house, hollering my sister's name. It was worth a try. I thought as I ran down the endless road to the unknown. Tanaya Badsa Period 2 2/14/11 FREEWRITE STORY Vampire Sister Chapter Ten I opened my closet and grabbed the old, tattered blue backpack that was shoved roughly in the back, and flung it open on my bed. I can't stay here anymore. I'm becoming restless. I need blood…I need to find my father's murderer! Hastily opening up one of the drawers of my bureau, I tossed some of my clothes into the open backpack. Sneakers…where are my stupid sneakers? I spotted the ripped up Nikes under the messy pile if random stuff in the front of the closet. There, that's all I need. Before zipping the bag closed, I glanced around at my room to make sure I wasn't missing anything. My eyes stopped at the only picture in my room. I picked it up and gently placed it into one of the thick pouches in my backpack. I would need to look at Maya's face to get through this. Then I walked towards the door. I couldn't help but look back at the room I would see for the last time. Now, I think we all know that I'm not the emotional type, but as I stared at the drawing covered walls and unmade bed, something cracked loose. I felt my eyes start to water again and sighed, "Goodbye." I turned off the lights and slipped out of the open window that led towards the driveway –it saved more time than walking out the front door. I lifted the window gingerly, trying to avoid the loud screeching noise it would usually make when opened. I pulled my legs over the edge, and started to run (quietly) towards the road. "Going somewhere?" I heard someone's familiar laugh as I skid to an abrupt halt. There she was. The woman I least expected to see at midnight, staring at the road ahead. "Why do you care, Sally?" "I don't, but Maya will. And I can't stand to think of what Maya would do when she finds out that you've run away!" This was the first time in ages Sally had not turned into a lunatic while talking to me. "I'm not running away, I am… um, I'm sleepwalking," I stammered nervously in my shock. "Hm. I didn't know that a person could carry out a conversation while sleepwalking. Face it Emma, you're running away. You're scared of staying with us, you're worried that you might kill Maya. Tell me the truth, why are you leaving?" "To find him." "Who?" " You know who." Suddenly, I saw Sally turn back into the maniac. Her skin went icy pale, as though something had drained out all of the blood from her body. As she spoke, her voice shook, "If you're talking about my John's killer, you won't find her. Because she's standing right in front of me!" "Sally for the last time, I didn't kill my father! I may be a lot of things –bloodthirsty, stubborn, stupid, miserable- but the one thing I try not to be is a murderer. You don't know how hard I try!"My voice was trembling furiously. This time, I didn't even try to control the tears that poured down on my face. Frustration and desperation overwhelmed my brain. "I loved my dad as much as you did…no matter how much harm he caused me, I will always love him. I was eleven… I was too young to hurt anybody yet. When you found me at the crime scene, It was pure coincidental! I swear to you, I didn't murder my father!" I sobbed. My loud, crying voice filled up the silent night. There stood Sally, her eyes filled with hatred, sadness and regret, speechless. I sighed, thinking that I had finally convinced her something I couldn't for the last three years. Being speechless like that could mean one thing –she finally believed me. Finally. I felt a weight I hadn't known I had been holding being lifted. Little did I know that only one word could ruin this feeling of relief: "Liar." I sucked in my breath as Sally ran back towards the house, hollering my sister's name. It was worth a try. I thought as I ran down the endless road to the unknown. I opened my closet and grabbed the old, tattered blue backpack that was shoved roughly in the back, and flung it open on my bed. I can't stay here anymore. I'm becoming restless. I need blood…I need to find my father's murderer! Hastily opening up one of the drawers of my bureau, I tossed some of my clothes into the open backpack. Sneakers…where are my stupid sneakers? I spotted the ripped up Nikes under the messy pile if random stuff in the front of the closet. There, that's all I need. Before zipping the bag closed, I glanced around at my room to make sure I wasn't missing anything. My eyes stopped at the only picture in my room. I picked it up and gently placed it into one of the thick pouches in my backpack. I would need to look at Maya's face to get through this. Then I walked towards the door. I couldn't help but look back at the room I would see for the last time. Now, I think we all know that I'm not the emotional type, but as I stared at the drawing covered walls and unmade bed, something cracked loose. I felt my eyes start to water again and sighed, "Goodbye." I turned off the lights and slipped out of the open window that led towards the driveway –it saved more time than walking out the front door. I lifted the window gingerly, trying to avoid the loud screeching noise it would usually make when opened. I pulled my legs over the edge, and started to run (quietly) towards the road. "Going somewhere?" I heard someone's familiar laugh as I skid to an abrupt halt. There she was. The woman I least expected to see at midnight, staring at the road ahead. "Why do you care, Sally?" "I don't, but Maya will. And I can't stand to think of what Maya would do when she finds out that you've run away!" This was the first time in ages Sally had not turned into a lunatic while talking to me. "I'm not running away, I am… um, I'm sleepwalking," I stammered nervously in my shock. "Hm. I didn't know that a person could carry out a conversation while sleepwalking. Face it Emma, you're running away. You're scared of staying with us, you're worried that you might kill Maya. Tell me the truth, why are you leaving?" "To find him." "Who?" " You know who." Suddenly, I saw Sally turn back into the maniac. Her skin went icy pale, as though something had drained out all of the blood from her body. As she spoke, her voice shook, "If you're talking about my John's killer, you won't find her. Because she's standing right in front of me!" "Sally for the last time, I didn't kill my father! I may be a lot of things –bloodthirsty, stubborn, stupid, miserable- but the one thing I try not to be is a murderer. You don't know how hard I try!"My voice was trembling furiously. This time, I didn't even try to control the tears that poured down on my face. Frustration and desperation overwhelmed my brain. "I loved my dad as much as you did…no matter how much harm he caused me, I will always love him. I was eleven… I was too young to hurt anybody yet. When you found me at the crime scene, It was pure coincidental! I swear to you, I didn't murder my father!" I sobbed. My loud, crying voice filled up the silent night. There stood Sally, her eyes filled with hatred, sadness and regret, speechless. I sighed, thinking that I had finally convinced her something I couldn't for the last three years. Being speechless like that could mean one thing –she finally believed me. Finally. I felt a weight I hadn't known I had been holding being lifted. Little did I know that only one word could ruin this feeling of relief: "Liar." I sucked in my breath as Sally ran back towards the house, hollering my sister's name. It was worth a try. I thought as I ran down the endless road to the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Need. Blood. I grabbed the handles of a nearby park bench, clutching my stomach.  
>"God," I whispered as I collapsed. I had run all through the night and into late afternoon. For the first time, I'd been able to see the sun rise without anybody screaming my name to get back into the house. For the first time, I actually felt… free.<br>I didn't exactly know where I ended up. I think that I was around the border of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. But where I needed to end up was the center of Maryland. I needed to find the others.  
>If one of them did it…they're gonna be so sorry that they were ever born –ha! When I find them. Oh, trust me, when I find those other uncontrollable freaks, just watch what I'm gonna do them. First I'm gonna -"<br>"Hi!" a surprisingly cheerful, young voice broke me from my reverie.  
>I looked up to see a girl, around seven years old staring at me with huge, curious grey eyes. She looked down at the bench and sat down –a bit too close to me. Her uncomfortable stare was drilling a hole through my head, exposing all of my malicious thoughts and anger. I slid farther down the bench, trying to ignore her prickly eyes.<br>Ever hear of personal space?  
>"Hello? You look starving, want a bite of my apple?"<br>I kept my head facing the other direction. Apple? Like that's what I'm hungry for! I snorted at the thought.  
>"What? Don't you like apples? They're good for you! At least, that's what mommy tells me! You look really hungry! Don't feel shy… you can take it! C'mon take it!" the girl encouraged, her voice persistent, as though she wouldn't leave without me eating the apple.<br>"No."  
>"Too bad… I feel guilty! You have to take it!"<br>I went easy on her. Time to get serious!  
>"Nobody tells moi what to do!" I snapped.<br>I turned towards the girl and set adjusted my eyes to give her what she needed. My black eyes grazed through her, shooting daggers at her, and her freakin' apple. Her reaction was unsatisfactory.  
>Usually, when I give my super high Emma glare (that's what I like to call it), my victims usually cower up in fear…or in extreme cases –scream for their mommy. But you know what this kid did? Of course ya don't! Well, this kid laughed.<br>"Wow! You look my dad on Sundays! That's when he gets all crabby about going to work the next day! Do you have to go to work too? Aren't you a bit too young! Wow you must have loads of challenges at work!"  
>That's not the only place I've got challenges, kid!<br>"And you speak French too! You just said moi! How long have you been learning? I learn French in school too! Do you know what -?"  
>"Are you always such a big-mouth, or is this a special occasion?" I remarked snidely.<br>The girl stared at me silently. Her eyes scrutinizing my face.  
>Finally, got the kid to shut up! Score one for Emma!<br>"No, I always talk this much! Mommy says that it's one of my greatest flaws. Speaking of talking, you don't do much of that do you?"  
>Oh. Well I spoke too soon now didn't I? She's got answers to everything! For the first time in my life, I had been the one to get dissed. I was the one who did the dissing around here! And you know what the worst part is? I lost to a stupid seven year old! How dare she humiliate me like that? Who does she think she is? I should stick her head in the –<br>"So, you still want my apple?"  
>That's it! I stood up and walked directly in front of the girl. Her face was looking up at me expectantly.<br>"No, little girl who I don't know! I don't want to eat your ugly, stupid, little apple for you! And ya wanna know why? Cause I'm a vampire, that's why. I can't eat fruits. You know what people like me can have! What I can have is blood. To be specific, I prefer human blood. And right now, I have the urge to drink yours. So if you don't want to see yourself as a limp, white, withered…thing, I suggest you shut your pie hole and not offer random strangers your apples! Comprenez-vous?"


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after that weird encounter, I was running… again. I know what you're thinking, aren't vampire supposed to have bat wings so they could get to far places? Well, as if the answer wasn't obvious… no!  
>I stopped at what seemed like a deserted alley, I think that was somewhere near the center of Pennsylvania.<br>My lungs gasped for air, yearning for a source of oxygen to release it from its suffering. Finally.  
>I stumbled down on the dirty road of the ally, near the garbage dumps, and sat down next to it. The smell of old fruit, and the faint scent if smoke from cigarettes filled the air. Perfect. This was where I am going to spend the night. Even though the place was a total mess, I would be secured and unseen by the human population.<br>I took off my backpack and set it next to me. Then, I took out the picture I had taken from my room before I left. There she, in the photo, was smiling at me. She looked as if she didn't have the care in the world. Her ecstatic mood didn't fit the depressing situation I was going through which left me annoyed. How could you keep that laugh plastered onto your face Maya? Why do you look like you don't care about what's going on in the world? Then, another thought flashed through my mind. Do you miss me? Do you care that I left, and may never come back.  
>I stared at the sky and sighed. It seemed like it was around eleven o'clock. The sun had left the sky a while ago, and had left it in a rosy glow, leaving only a glimpse of light remaining. Now, the late summer air was starting to get cooler, the darkened street was silent. Except for the occasional, rush of leaves or screeching tires, the streets of Pennsylvania were quiet.<br>I looked back down at the photo in my hand one last time.  
>"Do you really love me?" I whispered.<br>My throat clogged up, and my eyes burned, but this time I quenched up all my sensitive emotions and locked them away.  
>Of course you don't miss me. Of course you don't care that I left. Of course you don't…you don't love me. If you did, you would've followed me out here. If you did, you would've sent the police after me. If you did, you would have stopped me from running away.<br>But you didn't, and I bet you never will. I bet that all those years of assurance and comfort was just an act. You just wanted to get to know me better to see if I killed Dad. Well, I didn't tell you anything. Go continue living your happy, normal, human life with Sally while I continue living the dangerous life I had wished I had not had. I want to I see the look on your face your when I come back to take my revenge. I just can't believe you didn't come after me.  
>I threw the frame down on the ground harshly. The glass cracked, leaving a separation down the center of my sister's smiling face.<br>I 1ied down on the uncomfortable gravel floor. The bumpy rocks and pieces of garbage scratched my head as I did, but I didn't care. Why should I? There was nobody left for me to live for.  
>I awaited for the power of slumber to take me on the journey to sleep. But, before I closed my eyes, I gingerly took the cracked picture frame of my sister and put it in my bag.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, check it out, there's a sleepin' chick by the garbage!"  
>"Should we wake her up?"<br>"Nah, she could wake up on her own."  
>I opened my eyes to the loud, obnoxious, strangely excited voices that were surrounding me.<br>One teenage guy stood over me, staring at me with a great curious, yet oddly happy looking face. He looked like he was in high school drop-outs or something. The kid looked like he were around seventeen years old, in need a good scrub, and get some breath mints.  
>"Excuse me." I said as I got up and dusted off my jeans.<br>"Excuse you from what?" the boy said.  
>"Excuse me from your idiotic faces and personal space issues."<br>"Oooo. Looks like somebody thinks that she has a chance of dissing me!"  
>"I don't think I have a chance of dissing you, I know I have a chance at beating you up." And with that I grabbed the kid's arm and twisted it back.<br>His face scrunched up, red with pain. "It doesn't hurt!" he hissed, trying not to sound desperate.  
>All of a sudden, something broke loose. "Oh, so know you want it to hurt. No problem. I let it hurt!"<br>Slowly I raised my mouth to where the kid's pulse was beating rapidly –right underneath is throat.  
>"Just remember, I'm given you what you wanted."<br>Then, I closed my eyes and sank my razor sharp teeth into the kid's flesh.

The scorching liquid was engulfed in my tongue. Its savory taste satisfied my undying thirst immediately. The sweet blood was inviting and completely welcome in my stomach.  
>I should stop now, I thought. But I needed more. I wanted more. I dug my fangs in deeper, sensing the boy's extreme stress and pain at my action. His tense posture finally surrendered as he groaned, cried and yelled in agony.<br>It's been years. Four intensely painful years in which my life had been blood-free. But now… now I was rewarded. Finally!  
>As my mouth indulged the food, the familiar taste and past memories that came along with it flooded into my mind.<br>"Emma, I know this is going to be hard for." Dad said as he unsuccessfully tried to comfort me.  
>"Obviously this is gonna be hard for me. It's who I am, it's not like I could just stop doing it all if a sudden!" I retorted, "Why would you even try asking me to stop?" I looked at my father in shock, completely baffled. Why was he asking this of me? They knew, he knew that it would never actually happen.<br>"You know exactly why I'm asking you of this! We live with their kind now. It would be wrong Emma. I know it's who we are, but we can at least try to change that part of ourselves, can't we. I'm not asking you to do this alone…we're going to do this together!"my father softened his persuasive tone.  
>"You mean how we used to?"<br>"Yes Emma. Like we…used to. You won't do it then, right?"  
>"I don't know! Dad, you're asking me something I can't control. I can't just stop! I can't just start changing. I can't just stop drinking blood!" I shrieked in frustration, my anger pouring out of my mouth. My eyes burned with astonishment and confusion as I gazed into my father's melting brown eyes.<br>"I know that it's a lot to ask of one as young as you. But you have to try! Promise me you'll try. Try for Sally, and I! Try for Maya!"his voice now pleading echoed throughout my brain.  
>At Maya's name, my scattered thoughts froze abruptly. "Fine," I cried unwillingly.<br>My father's anxious face broke into a relieved, relaxed grin. I sighed in victory as he leaned back on my bed. "Thank you." he murmured.  
>"Just remember this…I'm not doing this for you, or definitely not Sally. I'm only doing this for Maya. That's it –nobody else."<br>Dad's face expressed his hurt at my statement, but he remained content. "Okay Emma. But you promise right- for the sake of this family?"  
>"I promise, for the sake of Maya."I sighed.<br>I choked on the liquid as I recalled the moment. I glanced down at the face of my victim to see his life-less pale color under me.  
>Hesitantly, I released my weapon from his neck, craving only one more drop of the treat.<br>My tear-streamed face fell back as I sighed.  
>"I promised." I whispered.<br>I once again collapsed against the back of that dumpster and sobbed.  
>It seemed like that's all I've been doing during these last couple of days…crying!<br>Well it gotta stop. I need to be stronger, stable and find ways to get to Maryland. I needed to find the others as soon as possible. They would know who killed my father. After all, they weren't like us. They never could be


End file.
